


Aftermath

by darkergrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Feels, a whole lot of sex, war scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkergrey/pseuds/darkergrey
Summary: You're truly a workaholic when you find yourself locked in the office, completely alone after a war related bombing. Lauren deals with the situation as best as she can, until she finds out she isn't actually alone. The ghost of a former relationship strikes while scavengers arise, food runs short and the old question is asked: what are you willing to sacrifice for someone you love?





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the midst of a massive break-up and it appears the only thing I can still do, is write.

She was the last person in the building. She had been for a week. Everyone else left when the bombs were announced. Everyone else managed to get out before the roads were blown into dust and the beautiful, old building across the street was turned to ruins.

Everyone else, but her. Workaholic, they had called her, Leah with her beautiful smile and loud laughter. Lauren was not a people person, some might they she was antisocial, but now, after a week, she missed the chatter of her girls, the roaring laughter of Adam.

She even missed Erin’s constant fussing about nothing. How often had she closed the door to her office because she had annoyed her? Countless. Ironically, it was Erin’s paranoia that saved her. When the war began, Erin had started to stock up food, water, toilet articles, even washing powder.

Now, Lauren would like to call her and thank her, but the phones didn’t work anymore. Well, they worked in-house, but that was kind of useless when no one else was around. For the first time in her life, Lauren was actually glad she took the job at the energy company, because she was still on backup power supply. The rest of the city was dark at night; the only lights she saw were candles or flashlights, used by people in the neighbourhood. But even that mostly stopped three nights ago, when the scavengers arrived. It had only been a matter of time, but Lauren carefully avoided attracting any attention. The security doors would hold a while, but there was no point risking it.

There had been other bombings, but not in this area. She could hear them, afar; see a scatter of light on the horizon. She wondered if her flat was still there. Her hometown was close to the civil airport, so probably not. It didn’t matter, really. She had no way to get out of here anyway.

The thing that bothered her the most at this precise moment was the boredom. There was nothing she could do around here, except sorting files or reading books about management and finances. There was an old typewriter she found in one of the archives and had used to write a little, but she didn’t want to waste any power for unnecessary things. If she knew how to shut down the telephone system, she’d do that as well, but she didn’t even have a key for the lower basement.

She looked at her desk and at the 20 cigarette boxes she had lined up. Ten were hers, the others she had found after looking through her colleagues’ desks. Usually, she smoked a box a day, a very bad habit she never really had wanted to quit. Now, she had reduced the amount to five cigarettes a day. She’d survive without them, but there was some sort of childish joy breaking the no-smoking policy. Not that anyone cared, obviously.

She opened the window, deciding – since she had had lunch an hour ago – it was time for cigarette number three. Sitting on the windowsill, looking at the river, she found the town looking very peaceful in all this mess. A stupid thought, but slightly calming.

And then, the telephone rang.

For a second, she was too startled to move. Then, she thought she had been hallucinating – a symptom of being completely alone and abandoned. But the phone rang again.

Cigarette still in her hand, Lauren reached out to pick up the receiver, not being able to see the display in her position.

“Teason”, she said.

“Miss Teason, you are not logged in to our time tracking.”

Oh, that voice. Of all the voices in the world, it had to be this.

“Dear CEO, I might inform you that, due to an acute case of bombing, no one is actually working here. Oh, and by the way, I am currently smoking in my office.”

“Damn you, Lauren, why the hell did you not go home?” he asked.

“Didn’t we have this conversation two hundred times?”

“This time, it’s serious!”

Lauren inhaled. “It was always serious. Even though you pretended it wasn’t, in the end. Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“I sent them to Switzerland weeks ago. Which you would know, if we were still talking.”

Images flashed through Laurens mind, memories she had thought locked safely away. Damn his voice. “You told me you were happier without me.”

Silence fell between them. “I never said that,” he said quietly. “Can you open the doors?”

Lauren shook her head, realising he couldn’t see it. “No. Can you?”

“No. We are locked down.”

She blew out smoke. “Pity. Now, we wouldn’t need to worry for anyone catching us in an unsuitable position.”

He sighed. “You wouldn’t want me anyway.”

Lauren smiled, a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “No, I would not.”

“Do you have food?” he asked.

“Erin stocked up the kitchen. I’ll be fine. What about you?”

“Food yes. Insulin – well. I’ll be holding up for two or three weeks,” he replied.

“I could lower myself down on my hair and try to reach the pharmacy.”

“You will stay exactly where you are or I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

She threw the cigarette out of the window. “I’ll call you back,” she said and hung up.

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and laughed so hard that finally, her eyes were filled with tears. There had been a time she had wanted him so badly, so ardently that in the end, she had almost given herself up. And now, even if she still wanted him, she wouldn’t even be able to physically reach him. Fate was cruel and had an impeccable sense of humour.

 


End file.
